Sweden X Reader: Northern Lights
by TeaVodkaAndPancakes
Summary: You travel to Sweden to see the northern lights, and find that they aren't the only attraction Sweden has to offer ;)! Another little fluff story! Sweden X Reader, which you would know if you read the title.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia or you.

If you would review this story I would really appreciate it 3

You smiled as you looked out the airplane window and saw that you were about to land in Sweden. You were excited because you were heading to northern Sweden to see the northern lights. You lived too far south to see them, but you had seen them before and couldn't wait to see them again. Natural phenomena like that never ceased to amaze you.

You soon landed in Sweden. From the airport, it was a short bus ride to the small town that you could watch the lights from. It was very cold, and you shivered as you pulled on your coat. You rode the bus all the way to the cute little town. You didn't speak much Swedish, but you knew enough to get to the hotel you were staying at for a couple days. Once you were in your hotel room, you decided to get something to eat, so you headed to the cafe across the street

You sat in the cafe alone, eating something that you weren't really sure what it was. Whatever it was, it was good. You heard voices speaking in English and turned to see a small man with white hat talking to a tall man with glasses. The smaller man was doing more of the talking.

"Aren't you so excited to see the northern lights? They're gonna be so pretty, don't you think, Su~San? Well I can't wait to see them! And this town is so cute! I love it here! I'd forgotten how beautiful your country is!" said the smaller man. You couldn't help but wonder who they were. And you couldn't help but stare at the taller man. There was something that was so appealing about him. Maybe it was the beautiful eyes behind his glasses, or his shaggy blonde hair…. Well, you didn't know but boy did you already like the look of him. You finished your food but had no real reason to leave.

Then it happened. He looked at you, and your eyes met. You felt something, like a spark. You didn't know what it meant, but you thought there was something between the two of you, something powerful. It excited you but scared you. When it happened, you blushed madly and left the cafe.

During the rest of the afternoon, you couldn't stop thinking about him. When the time finally came, you hurried to the viewing area and lay down your blanket so you could watch in comfort. You were one of the only people there. You looked up at the night sky, thinking. Suddenly someone sat down next to you. You jumped, snapping out of your trance. You looked over and saw that it was the man from the cafe! Your heart pounded nervously, unsure of what to do.

"Hi," you said nervously with a blush on your face.

"Hej," he said, staring at you intensely. His stare made you blush more, and you tried to ignore it and hoped he couldn't see it.

"I'm (Name). Who're you?" you asked.

"Berwald," he said. You figured out he didn't say much, but it didn't bother you.

"That's a nice name. I think I'll call you Ber," you said, some of your nervousness leaving you. He nodded and looked at you more. You didn't really know what else to say to him, so you just stared back. After a while, you began to talk more to him, loosening up a bit. By the time everyone got there, you had gotten him to tell you more about himself and you had told him a LOT about yourself. You learned he was the personification of Sweden, which you thought was amazing.

Soon, his friend Tino showed up and he introduced himself to you. You liked Tino, the personification of Finland, but he wasn't Berwald. Then, the lights started and you gasped in awe. "They're beautiful!" you said with a smile. If you had looked at Berwald, you would've seen that he was enjoying it just as much as you were. You couldn't tear your eyes away as you watched the green and blue and purple dance across the sky. You were mesmerized.

When it was over, you couldn't stop looking at the sky. You lay down, content to sleep there. Except, you had gotten cold. You had on a warm winter coat, but you still shivered. Berwald noticed and wrapped his arms around you.

"Is th't warm'r?" He asked you in his deep voice.

You nodded. "Yeah, thank you," you said, a bit breathlessly. Through your coat, you could feel how strong and warm his arms were. He pulled you on to his lap and held you against his warm chest. You were no longer cold.

Tino stood up and said, "I'm gonna go home, Su~San. You can come home when you like." Berwald nodded and didn't watch his friend leave. You looked up at Berwald happily. You realized that you were in love with him, and you needed to tell him so.

"H-hey Ber… Can I tell you something?" you asked him. He nodded, looking at you with his expressionless face. "W-well…. I love you, Ber," you confessed, blushing as you stared into his eyes. You could see that he was surprised, like he loved you but didn't expect his feelings to be returned.

"I l've y' too, (Name)," he said, and you knew if he smiled, that he'd be smiling right now. You were so happy. Then, he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. You were a bit surprised, but melted into the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck. He put his hands on your lower back and pulled you close to him. You pulled away for breath and stared up at him. You were so happy and in disbelief. Unfortunately, it was getting late, and you needed to get to your hotel. You were too afraid to go alone.

"Ber, I need to get back to my hotel… Will you walk me there?" you asked. He nodded and the two of you stood up. He walked you back to the hotel. His hand was in yours and your blanket was in the other. He insisted on walking you up to your room. He lingered at your doorstep and the two of you got each other's numbers. You reached up on your tiptoes to kiss him before he left. "We should hang out tomorrow!" you suggested. He nodded and you planned to get together the next day.

Before he left, you kissed him again. "Goodnight, Ber," you said.

"G'dnight, (Name)," he replied, kissing your head before walking away. You watched him leave with a huge smile on your face. Throughout the rest of your trip, there wasn't a day where you didn't see Berwald. When you left, he kissed you goodbye and told you to come back. You did many times, and this little trip was just the start of a long and happy relationship.


End file.
